Love In Shakespeare
by the real poetic rambler
Summary: AU College Finniss World Hunger Games. Shakespeare loving Kat Everdeen has yet to find her Romeo. Will a blind date change that? M rating because I am paranoid, but is basically pure fluff. Currently a one shot, unless reviews encourage otherwise. Sorry for the length. Slight OOC. As the review pointed out, fine, a little more than slight OOC. You caught me... ;)


(AN: Due to the strong response on my finniss one-shot, I thought people would like to see another finniss. It is undetermined if this will be a one shot or not.)

There are different things that one experiences during college that are normally considered a rite of passage. For some, it is the cramming study session the night before the big finals of that tough psychology class. For others, it is attending your first college party. Tonight, I will experience the latter for the first time since my best friend thinks that I have overindulged in the former.

Johanna, my obnoxious best friend, has just finished barging into my dorm room and announcing to me that "we are attending Peeta Mellark's end of the year bash". I was about to argue with her that, no I was not since I was just getting into the juicy part of _Othello_, but her look and her tone told me to shut up before I even started. So, I complied in order to not get physically dragged to this party.

Johanna Mason and I balance each other out. She is loud, rebellious and a hot head. I am quiet, keep to myself and am very level headed. I am normally able to talk her out of her crazy ideas, but I knew that this would definitely not be one of those times.

Johanna took my silence as an unspoken agreement, so she continued, "Besides brainless, I know this guy perfect for you. He is gorgeous, funny and incredibly smart. He actually knows all that shit about Bill Shakespeare. You can totally have a conversation with him about it and he won't fall asleep on you like Marvel did."

Marvel Spade was my last attempt at a blind date. Johanna thought that, since we both enjoy archery, that we would be a match made in heaven.

It was far from it.

Marvel is the stereotypical dumb jock. He kept asking if I wanted to sleep with him since he knew his "way around". And if I tried to talk about my interests with him, he literally almost passed out twice.

Safe to say, this has made me a little worried about trusting Johanna's idea of suitors for me.

As if reading my mind, she said, "I said I'm sorry about that. He's Gale's cousin, it just seemed to make sense. But this one, I am so sure that you will love this one! So sure, that I am saying you are most definitely welcome now!"

So here we are, right outside of the frat house of Kappa Sigma. And I am beyond nervous, especially after seeing several people splayed out unconscious on the front lawn.

"Come on Kat. Too late to turn back now." Johanna says while pulling me toward the door.

I roll my eyes before answering, "It was too late to turn back when you abruptly stormed into my room."

Johanna laughs before responding, "Oh come on, I know what you really want. Like I said before, you will be thanking me before the night is over."

She pounds on the front door, before we wait a couple moments for the door to open.

"Hey Mason! Long time, no see! And I'll be damned! The hermit does leave her dorm room! Welcome to the party Everdeen! Better late than never!" Peeta yells at us in joy as soon as he opens the door.

I politely smile before whispering in Johanna's ear, "Please tell me that you didn't set me up with him…"

I look over to see that she is wearing the same smile as she responds, "Give me some credit Everdeen. I am your best friend. Besides, he is dating that girl Madge Undersee from Delta Lambda. He was never an option for more reasons than one."

I look at her gratefully before we step into the chaos that is this frat party.

Actually, chaos is not a strong enough word. The stench of alcohol and sex almost makes me want to puke, while it seems like the music is on deafening volume and everyone is screaming. I am really starting to regret coming.

I try to get my mind off the chaos by asking Johanna, "So where is this guy?"

She smiles knowingly, since my look of disgust is obvious, before answering, "I just texted Gale. He told me that your date is with him as we speak. They are outside by the pool. Come on, Kat. Don't want ya to get lost in the wave."

It takes us a couple minutes to get through the sea of bodies, which included Johanna shoving and literally knocking out a couple of guys trying to drunk flirt with us.

We finally get outside, much to my relief. The area around the pool seems just as crowded, but people seem slightly less drunk and out of control.

Johanna interrupts my investigation by exclaiming as she is pulling me along, "There they are! Come on Kat! Almost there!"

I follow her gaze to what looks like Gale and Finn Odair?

No, it can't be.

No way in hell was my best friend able to get me a blind date with the guy I have been secretly pinning for for the longest time. Finn is the captain of the swim team here at Panem University, as well as one of the most popular guys in the area. Plus, his looks match that of the gods.

And dammit, Johanna is giving her arrogant look again. She knows she slammed one of the park here.

"Hey babe! Sorry for being late! Kat here couldn't decide on what to wear!" Johanna says while pecking Gale.

While this is happening, my eyes lock onto the sea foam green ones of Finn.

I think my heart just stopped.

"So Jo, are you going to do the introductions, or do I have to?" Gale asks.

Johanna playfully smacks him for interrupting their moment, before she responds, "Fine, I will do all the work. But you owe me babe. Anyway, Kat this is Finn. Finn this is Kat. Everyone caught up?"

Finn gives me a genuine smile before bring out his hand and saying, "Pleasure to officially meet you Kat. I have seen you several times around campus and have heard plenty of things about you."

Before I can even think, I respond while shaking his hand, "Hopefully, they aren't all bad things. And the feeling is mutual."

Whoa, where the hell did those cajones come from? Go me!

Johanna is giving her 'my little Kat is growing up' look before she says, "I'll leave you two alone to talk. If you need us, it doesn't matter. Gale and I have some catching up to do. Have fun!"

I wave at her before turning my attention back to Finn.

His gorgeous green eyes look so captivated by what he is looking at. No way that he is looking at me. I casually check behind me before he seems to be broken from his trance.

His cheeks turn a little red as he quickly apologizes, "I am so sorry! I'm just… Dammit, Finn get it together! I'm just taken by your beauty. I feel as I am Romeo and you are my Juliet, you know, without the death in the end. Shit! That sounds too forward isn't it? I…"

I interrupt his ramble with a giggle before I respond, "It's okay! I understand what you mean. The only thing is that I am not beautiful. I am quite plain. You are Finn Odair, the most gorgeous guy on the planet! You should have girls lined up around the block for you!"

He gives me a look of gratitude for saving him from his ramble before he looks shocked and almost appealed while he answers, "First off, thank you for saving me from my ramble. Secondly, how can you not see the beauty that is you that all can see so clearly? To me, there is no one else that can compare. And finally, to quote from _Hamlet_, 'to thine own self be true'. Most girls I talk to don't even know who Shakespeare is. They just give me a blank look before talking about Justin Timberlake or something like that. But you, you are the rare combination of beauty and brains. You always captivated me, but I was always so shy and always screwed up talking to you. It seemed as if nothing worked to get your attention. That's why I asked Gale to try and set something up between us. I hope that doesn't sound too forward or creepy…"

I am temporarily in shock for a couple moments. My dream guy feels the same way? There is a God!

Finn takes my silence as a negative, so he says sadly, "I am terribly sorry. I am normally great with words, but I always screw up on them with you. Just my mind goes blank. I'm terribly sorry… I'll just go now…"

I shake myself out of my stupor and yell, "Wait!"

He turns and looks at me expectantly, so I say, "I have felt the same way. For the longest time. I'm so sorry, I was just stunned into silence from the surprise. Please stay."

His face brightens before he responds, "Of course Kat. Of course."

The hours pass by us and the people around us seem to become nothing more than a blur as he and I are able to keep an interesting conversation going. It was not just Shakespeare, we talked about our families, our dreams among other things.

We were talking about his dream of being an Olympic swimmer, when a familiar voice interrupts us.

"So, are you nerds ready to go? Gale and I are leaving. You need a ride Kat, or do you want to walk like the nerdy hermit you are? Ha! Sorry, I'm already drunk…" Johanna rambles in an obviously drunk tone, as Gale is basically carrying her.

"Sorry guys, Johanna found the vodka. I gotta take her home before she tries to pick any more fights. Do you need a ride Kat?" Gale asks after apologizing to us for his girlfriend.

I shake my head in amusement at my friend's behavior before answering, "Go ahead, I am close enough to my dorm from here. Thanks though."

Finn quickly interjects, "Your dorm is on the way to mine. Mind if I walk you back to your dorm?"

I smile before I answer, "Not at all. Bye guys! Gale, make sure Johanna eats something soon. You know she gets when she is drunk and hungry."

Gale responds, "I learned my lesson after last time, no worries. You two have a good night!"

As Gale starts to talk away, Johanna screams, "You two don't do anything I wouldn't do, you crazy kids!"

Once they leave, Finn and I crack up at Johanna. She really is a funny drunk.

We continue to talk about our dreams and aspirations as we walk back to my dorm. We continue to have a good time, which sadly ends far too soon. After all, my dorm is a 5 minute walk from the frat house.

Once we get to my dorm door, I turn to Finn and sigh, "I guess this is good night."

Finn smiles at me while he answers, "It is, Ms. Everdeen. Oh, I almost forgot. I got this for you."

My eyes widen in surprise as he hands me a red rose with a note attached to it.

"Oh my God Finn! That is so sweet! Thank you so much!" I almost scream in giddiness.

His smile grows in size at my obvious excitement before he responds, "Make sure you read the note once you get inside. I insist. May I ask one more thing of you?"

I tilt my head in confusion, "Of course, what is it?"

Finn looks a little nervous before he asks, "May I kiss you goodnight?"

My confused look quickly morphs into one of pure euphoria as I respond, "Please do."

Although it was a simple peck, the kiss itself is mind-blowing. I feel the connection happen, the fireworks, the whole shebang.

After we separate, he whispers, "Til morrow my lady."

Once he leaves, I return to my room on a cloud. I only remember then to read the note on the rose. My smile grows as I read:

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. My heart belongs to you Ms. Everdeen. I hope to hear from you soon, as soon is never soon enough._

_Finn 839-5959_


End file.
